The Crazy Queen
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: After attempting the queen attempted to kill her daughters, the king swore he protected his daughters. When the princesses turned 18, they meet their mother and had no choice, but to fight for their lives. Sacrifice will be made and bonds may be broken. Wounds are hard to seal and memories cannot be erased easily. How did the path from happiness become the path of grieve? RxB FxS
**Chapter One**

In the queen's academy days were easygoing. Every prince wanted her because of her beauty, perfection, and kindness. She could have any prince, but her eyes were on one only.

He was approachable, funny, kind, and protective of his friends. Out of all the princes, he doesn't even notice her. She loved that about him. So one day she approached him. His friends noticed her and watched her in silence. When they went silent, he stop laughing and looked back at her.

"You're Prince Truth from the Jewelry Kingdom? So you're brothers with Prince Aaron?" She asks.

"Uh...correct yet not exactly? Aaron is my cousin, but we're related." Truth answered. He clears his throat. "This is rude of me, but who are you?"

"I'm Princess Elsa from the Sunny Kingdom." She bows.

Truth bows back. "I-It's an honor to meet a royal from the Sunny Kingdom! My uncle and aunt are well acquainted with the Sunny Kingdom! How come we've never been introduced before?"

"Parents are strict and expect them to be introduced in the academy."

"That's true." Truth rubs the back of his neck. "Princess-"

Elsa places her finger on his lips. Shushing him instantly. "Just call me Elsa." She smiles. "I've taken a liking to you. I hope we can get along in the future." She slips her finger away and walks away.

Truth stared at her as she walked away. He touched his lips and turns red.

Weeks passed and the two slowly came together. By graduation, Truth finally fell in love with Elsa.

A year later Truth's uncle and Elsa's father made an arrangement. They wedded in winter. Everyone gave them their wishes and congrats. Wishing them a lovely future.

Everyone thought they were perfect and happy!

But...in reality, they weren't.

A couple months after marriage, there was an argument. They argued every week. The topic...was about children.

Truth wanted children, but Elsa declined. She didn't want any children because she hated children. Truth loves children!

Finally she gave in and eventually become pregnant. Truth was excited about being a father! Elsa pretended to be happy the whole time. She wanted an accident to happy so she wouldn't give birth. No matter how much she tried, her baby didn't give up. Her baby was strong and fighting for their life.

In winter, she gave birth to twin girls. One with Truth's genes and one with Elsa's genes.

"What should we name them?" Truth asks excitedly.

"I don't know. Have you decided?" Elsa asks.

"Hmm...the daughter with my genes will be Rein! As for the daughter with your genes...no clue."

Elsa decided to make a joke. "How about Fine? Sounds like it's perfect!"

"That's a good name! Her name is Fine!"

"W-Whoa! I was only-"

"Hello Rein! Hello Fine! I'm your daddy, Truth!"

Elsa watched Truth as he smiled at their daughters. A smile she never knew existed. He looked so happy when he was looking at them. Something twisted inside her.

 _ **I need to do something. Those brats are taking him away!**_

As the years passed by, she watched her daughters with hateful eyes. Truth would always be there for them and give them all his love.

On the twins 6th birthday, the queen had enough. She read through the books and looked for a dark wizard.

Instead...she got something more evil. A dark spirit that would change everything.

The dark offered to get rid of the twins with only one option. It would be a part of Elsa if only she brought one of the twins for a sacrifice.

Elsa searched around for one of the twins and found Fine sitting on a bench. Her small fist clenched and tears streaming down. Elsa put on a mask and pretended to be concern.

"What's wrong Fine?" She asks with a concern tone.

Fine stared up at her mother's eyes. When making contact with her child, Elsa felt something. Like it reminded her of someone. "R-Rein and I got into an argument! Daddy came and took Rein's side! Now they're both mad at me!" Fine cried and hugged Elsa. "Mommy! What should I do?!"

Elsa froze. She never touched her daughter before. Something inside her suddenly didn't want to do this. She took a deep breath and took Fine's hand. They make eye contact. Elsa smiles. "Don't worry. Mommy is on your side."

"Really?"

"Yes! Because mommy loves you more than daddy! I saw who he favored more! He loves Rein more than you!"

"I-Is that so?"

"Sadly, but don't worry. I love you more than daddy."

Fine smiles. "I love you too, mommy!"

"Would you like to come with me? I have something nice to show you!"

"Okay!" So Elsa led Fine to the dark room. "Um...mommy? This room is scary."

"It's okay! Nothing bad." Without Fine knowing, Elsa stopped on top of a sacrifice circle with Fine on the center. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"O-Okay." Fine looks around nervously.

Elsa walked away from the circle and walked toward the book. "Let it begin!" The shadow loomed over Elsa.

Fine fell back. "M-MOMMY?!"

The dark spirit took over Elsa's body and changed her appearance. Her hair turned back and her eyes turned blue as ice. Her dress transformed into a thinner, smaller, and more wicked clothing. 'Elsa' cracked her bones. "Not to get rid of the nuisance."

"M-Mom-" Hands emerged from the ground and grabbed Fine's legs, arms. She began screaming. "DADDY! DADDY HELP ME! DADDY!" She cried.

"May the sacrifice commence!" 'Elsa' reached out to Fine. Fine's eyes widened in fear. Tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Mommy?"

'Elsa' froze. She hesitantly, but shook it off. "My whole life was perfect! I married the man I loved! This would've gone smoothly if only I didn't give birth! I HATE YOUR SISTER AND YOU! BUT I HATE YOU MOST!" Fine felt her conscious disappeared as her life was being sucked out of her. She felt her eyesight leaving her.

The doors slammed open, bringing light into the room. 'Elsa' hissed and backed away. Fine coughed and breathed for air. Rays of light hit the hands, making them disappear.

"BEGONE DEMON! THIS IS NO LONGER YOUR TERRITORY!' Yelled Truth.

The dark spirit, along with Elsa, disappeared.

Truth ran to Fine and gently picked her up. His eyes full of fear. "Fine?! Can you hear me?!" He asks.

Fine weakly turned her head. She squints her eyes repeatedly and places her hand on Truth's cheek. "Daddy?" She said weakly. "Is that you? I can't see you."

Panic began to build up. He raised his hand. "How many fingers am I holding?" Three.

"One?"

Truth couldn't help, but cry. His daughter who was so into staring stuff, coloring, playing, running, climbing, and studying flowers...was now blind. He wiped his tears and stared at the guards. "BRING A DOCTOR INSTANTLY! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY!"

Hours passed and Fine was being examined in her room. Rein watched her father pace back and forth. She was also worried about her sister so she prayed. When the doors open, Truth looked at the doctor.

"How is she?!" Truth asks worriedly. The doctor's face was filled with bad news. Truth knew she had to send Rein away. "Camelot...please send Rein to her room."

"Yes." Camelot said and gently pushed Rein away.

When it they were far enough, Truth stared at the doctor. "How is she?" Truth repeated the question.

"Not to good." The doctor said. "You said it was the queen's doing? How can you be so sure?"

"Elsa has been acting suspiciously and she obviously doesn't love our daughters as much as I do! While you were examining Fine, two guards approached me and told me Elsa took Fine somewhere. They followed, but lost track so they reported to me!"

"Well, whatever the queen did, she did it with high dark magic, Not even a doctor or any kind of doctor can help the young princess's condition."

"What are you trying to say?" Truth already hated where this was going.

"Princess Fine's body has weakened and her health is bad. Not only that, she lost her eyesight. I'm surprise she was able to survive such a thing." The doctor grips his bag. "I'm afraid the princess won't last a week. I'm sorry..."

Truth felt torn. He fell on his knees and couldn't help, but cry. The doctor goes on one knee and gives his reassurance. "It's all my fault. I should've been paying attention. I should've been watching! I was careless...because of my carelessness, my daughter - who's like the sun - will disappear from my sight!" Truth grips the doctor's shoulders. "There has to be something! Please! Tell me! Anything at all!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know anything else! Forgive me!"

Later that day, the doctor left.

Truth went into his office and turned on his hologram. His friends, from different kingdoms, appeared.

Aaron and Camelia from the Jewelry kingdom. Malia and Solar from the Moon Kingdom. Wohl and Nina from the Flame Kingdom. Pump and Yamul from the Water Drop Kingdom. King and Flower from the Seed Kingdom. Randa and Elena from the Windmill Kingdom.

Instantly when they saw him, they knew this wasn't good.

"How's Princess Fine?" Flower asks.

Truth couldn't help, but cry. Making them off guard. They wanted him to say 'Just kidding!' and say his daughter was fine! That didn't happen.

"N-No way." Nina places her hand over her hand and tried not to cry.

"Isn't there anything you can do?!" Randa asks.

"Why do you think I'm calling you?!" Truth cried as he slammed his fists on the desk. Making them all flinch. "I begged for a cure and asked if there was anything, but there's nothing I can do! Which is why I'm calling you! I need your help!" He stared at his friends with teary eyes. "Please! Anything at all!"

No one responded. Malia and Solar glanced at each other and nodded. They look back at Truth.

"We may have a solution." Solar spoke.

Truth gave him hopeful eyes. "Please tell me!" He begged.

"It's a ritual passed down by many generations. It has to do with magic-"

"No more magic-"

"Let me finish! Anyway, it's a complete opposite of dark magic. Dark magic is cruel, ugly, brutal, harsh, bloodthirsty, and can drive you into instantly. As for White Magic is gentle, beautiful, kind, pure, and will cure anything! In order to do that..."

Malia continued, "Our son would need to be linked to your daughter. If they're linked then the princess would live as long as him."

"What does that have to do with White Magic?" Camelia asks.

"White Magic can be the solution to the princess! It's grant her abilities to help and save! Like Princess Grace!"

"I think I know where this is going.." Truth said. Still a little confuse. "Let's do it! When can we start?"

"A week from today."

Truth's hopeful look disappeared. "My daughter doesn't have a week! This has to start soon!"

"Oh my..." Malia looks over to her husband for backup.

Solar loosens his collar. "We're coming over right now. Let us pack so we can prepare before deadline." He said.

At last, Truth smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said and fell onto his knees. "I owe you..."

"Consider this a birthday present from us to the princess. We'll see you soon, old friend."

Everyone disconnected.

In night, the Moon Kingdom household arrived. Truth couldn't help, but hug Solar and Malia. Truth looked behind them and found two children. One was a tiny little girl with short pink hair and blue eyes. The older was a boy with his father's looks. Except more babyish.

"I already got the room settled." Truth said. "All I need is whatever you're going to do." Truth said.

"May I see Princess Fine?" Malia asks.

"Of course."

"Did you set up a room for my children? It's already passed bedtime."

"Yes." Truth glanced at Camelot and she bowed in response. The boy and girl followed Camelot to their rooms. "Omendo will lead you to Fine."

Omendo bowed at Malia. "This way, your highness." Omendo said.

-.-.-.-

When Malia saw Fine, she felt torn. Every time Truth talked about his daughters, he shined and tended to show off once in a while. After seeing how terrible he looked, she wasn't prepared to see how his daughter looked like.

Fine's skin was sickly pale and her eyelids were dark. She looked dead!

"Hello Fine." Malia spoke. She sat by Fine's bedside and took her hand. She was cold...

Fine turned her head to Malia. She smiles. "Your hand is warm..." She said weakly. Even in a state like this, she still smiles. "Where's daddy?"

"He'll be coming shortly. My husband and I will make you better while your daddy will stay to give you company!"

"And Rein?"

"Your sister can't see you right now. If she saw you, she'll feel sad and guilty. After you're better, she can see you."

"Am I sick?"

Malia sucked up her courage and said, "Yes. Daddy's very worried."

"And mommy?"

"Your mommy?" Malia frowns. How can she ask about her mother after what she has done!

"Mommy was suffering too." Malia froze. "I saw it through her eyes. She was suffering and in pain... She blamed Rein and me for it. Do you think if Rein and I disappeared, she'll be happy again?"

Malia strokes Fine's cheek. "If your sister and you disappear, your daddy would suffer as well. Mommy was very jealous. That's why she suffered."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"Not for a long time. Daddy's going to protect you and Rein because he loves the both of you dearly."

"Really? Do you think daddy will be a knight in shining armor like the fairy tales?"

Malia giggles. "Very much!" Malia strokes Fine's hair. "Rest now. I'll watch over you."

"But I don't know your name?"

"I'm Queen Moon Malia of the Moon Kingdom."

"Such a pretty name..." Fine falls asleep.

Malia sat there. 'Poor child.' She thought.

-.-.-.-

As the days went by, Truth stayed by Fine's side. Holding her hand until the day ends. He began feeling restless since the deadline is coming closer by the hour. On the last two days, he met Solar's son, Shade.

Truth liked him. He was a lot like Solar and he was brave. Shade knew the situation and accepted it without hesitation. Then Truth spent time with Rein, who he missed terribly. He cried and hugged her. Swinging her around and playing with her. At night he'd go to Fine's chamber and held her hand.

"Oi Truth!" Solar said and he entered the room. "We're ready!"

Truth carried his daughter's weak body and carried her to the ballroom. He didn't know what to expect. There was this huge circle, similar to the other one, but it felt comforting and safe.

"Place her in the center. We're going to inject her with White Magic." Malia said and puts her hand on Truth's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"I-I know." Truth responded and walked to the center. He places Fine on the center and painfully walked away. "How's this going to work again?" Truth asks Solar.

"Malia would read the book of White Magic rituals. Then the floor will glow and small glowing particles will come from around and go into Fine. After that's complete, we'll start the link spell with Shade. He'll need to cut his finger and spill 3 drops of blood in her mouth. It's going to sting for the both of them. It's hurt a little bit to Fine, but mostly Shade since this is new for both of them."

Truth gulped. He knew there was no turning back, but he wants to save his daughter!

Malia began reading the book. The torches around the circle began to lit white fire and the circle began to glow. Fine's body began floating in the air.

Truth elbowed. "Um...you-" He was cut off.

"I honestly didn't expect this. Now shush!" Solar whispered.

Small glowing particles came around and began inserting into Fine. Her body began to glow. Slowly she regained skin color and life into her body. As they finished up the final touches, Fine's body carefully goes back onto the ground.

"Now for the linking." Malia sighed and she wiped her forehead.

'This isn't so bad. This is actually pretty easy." Truth thought.

Shade appeared in a robe and walked towards Fine. He stood over her and took out a dagger. He cut his finger and said, "I, Prince Shade, shall place my blood into your veins! I shall feel your pain, jealousy, and despair!" The first drop. "I'll be your sword and shield!" The second drop. "You will be my partner and _beloved_!" The final drop.

'Wait...BELOVED?!' Truth thought and glared at Solar. Who's making an innocent look.

"Together we're linked! Only death shall break us apart!" Both began to glow and scream in pain. Truth knew he should run to Fine, but he also knew this was part of the linking. Fine's chest was marked with the Moon Kingdom's sign. Shade, too, was marked on the same spot. Making them link. After the screaming finished and both breathing for air, the sign disappeared and Shade weakly stood on his feet. "From this day forward, we're now together..." He collapsed on the ground.

Both father's ran to their children and cradle them in their arms.

"Fine?" Truth said softly.

Fine opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. "Daddy? What's going on? Why are your eyes puffy?" Fine asks.

Truth's eyes began to water. He hugged his daughter. "Nothing to be concern about. My eyes are puffy because I'm happy." He answered. Fine wraps her arms around her father.

"If you say so."

-.-.-.-

Truth later learned Fine and Shade can't be separate more than 5 days or else they'll be electrocuted. He was furious at first, but he was too thankful to his friends for helping him save his daughter.

"Solar, Malia." Truth said sternly. His eyes furious and serious. "Elsa must be found, but she mustn't step foot into this kingdom! Because of her, Fine nearly lost her life! Now I can't even trust my daughter to leave the kingdom!"

"You want us to report to the others to keep a lookout?" Solar questions.

"Obviously!" Truth rubs the back of his neck. His eyes changed to guilt. "Because of Elsa...I'm afraid to let my daughters go out! They may hate me for it, but I' locking them in this kingdom until Elsa is found."

"We understand." Malia said. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you. To you as well."

From that day forward, Truth kept his daughters inside the kingdom. Shade would come over and sometimes have sleepovers since he's basically married to Fine. Which Truth is still against since they're still young and he's overprotective about his daughters. But it was peaceful. His daughters were happy and growing.

Sadly he knew there wasn't a happily ever. Elsa was still out there. She wanted to kill their... _his_ daughters! He's not going to let that happen. No matter what he'll protect them.

Truth grins. "Come and try Elsa. I'm going to protect them even if it costs my life!" He said. His eyes became challenging. "Give me your best shot."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Elsa was surrounded by the shadows. Her eyes empty. A menacing grin comes across her face.


End file.
